Artificial Human
are, as the name insinuates, humans created through an artificial method. Madara Uchiha is the first known creator of artificial humans, when he used Hashirama Senju's DNA and the Demonic Statue of the Other Path to create the . Using the formula invented by Madara, it becomes immediately apparent how artificial humans come about. By using a human's DNA, along with a significant quantity of chakra, an artificial human can come about. In the case of Zetsu, these beings may not look anything like the original, but will have certain traits of that person (such as their techniques and ). It has been revealed, since then, that Vincero, a rebel organization in the Land of Mountains, has also created artificial humans through a different method. One of the goals of Vincero is to create the perfect artificial human. Artificial Human Models Bio Models A is an artificial human that was created from pure cellular material, without a human or mechanical base. It is an experimental model, and part of Vincero's "perfect artificial human" plan. Human-Base Models The are a unique type of artificial human created by taking a living human and using extremely advanced and dangerous medical ninjutsu to artificially enhance them. This allows them to surpass their limitations as a human and even have an advantage over other types of artificial human models. For example, a human-base model is superior to an infinite chakra model, in that, while they too can wield "infinite chakra", due to artificial human technology, they can continually produce chakra, making their truly "infinite". Despite this, these models are extraordinarily rare due to the danger present in creating them. Shikashide Nara is the only known example of this. Infinite Chakra Models The is a type of artificial human that, while having a set amount of chakra, never runs out of said chakra. These models were developed by Muramasa Mochizuki following his research of the infinite chakra used by the revived in the Impure World Reincarnation technique. They require a unique component, usually mechanical in origin, which recycles the chakra they have already produced, rather than expending it; preventing them from ever running out, but limiting the size of the chakra they produce. Zetsu is a unique type of artificial human, created by Madara Uchiha. Using the DNA of Hashirama Senju and the chakra of the tailed beasts, which was sealed within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Madara was able to literally grow several hundred thousand artificial clones of Hashirama, complete with the ability to use Hashirama's techniques and his Wood Release kekkei genkai. Zetsu were also receptive to Madara's chakra, as he was able to infuse one with his chakra and will, creating a clone of himself which was merged with the replica of Hashirama. They were used en masse during the as foot soldiers for the war effort. Currently, the last known version of this type is Black Zetsu, an associate of Ryun Uchiha. Similar Cases * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, creates a of the original ; a powerful snake summon used by his former boss, . * 's Preta Path, when used through his Six Paths of Pain technique, greatly resembled an artificial human, though this was just due to the nature of the Preta Path technique. Influence It is likely that came up with the idea of artificial humans from the source of his inspiration for Naruto; Dragon Ball Z, where a group of artificial humans, called the Androids, terrorized the Earth for an entire saga.